Jurichja
by BlooDyInk
Summary: Lese den Prolog, dann weißt du so ungefähr worum es geht ;P.
1. Kapitel 1 Prolog

**_Prolog:_**

Er wurde aus dem Höllenfeuer geboren, ist einer der treuesten Untergebenen des Herren der Hölle und er will nur eins: die Vernichtung der Menschheit.

Doch bevor er es überhaupt geschafft hat auf die Erde zu kommen wurde er von einem Menschen ausgetrickst und ist in die Dämonenwelt gesperrt wurden. Doch nun nach mehr als zweitausend Jahren hat er es geschafft. Er ist entkommen und hat nur ein Ziel: Rache. Und zwar an der gesamten Menschheit.

So macht er sich auf den Weg zur Erde um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Schon auf dem Weg sieht man seine kaltblütigen Augen, voller Vorfreude auf das bevorstehenden Gemetzel, aufleuchten...


	2. Da ist er: Hauptperson Nr1 - Kapitel 2

In der Menschenwelt/ Stadt Jurichja/ Stadtteil New Yard/ Einkaufsmeile

"Warum im Namen meines Herren ignorieren mich diese Insekten? Ernsthaft ich will ihnen sagen das ich sie vernichten will doch die ignorieren mich.", wütend ließ er sich genau vor einem Menschen auf die Erde nieder, doch er ignorierte ihn.

Das er auch von diesem Menschen ignoriert wurde, brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Seine rote Iris funkelte voller Hass und Verachtung, genau in dem Moment wo er dem Menschen das Genick brechen wollte rief jemand "Warte" und kam zu ihm gerannt.

Keuchend stand ein junger Dämon vor ihm und ging leicht in die Knie um zu Atem zu kommen.

"Was willst du Winzling hier? Geh wieder in die Dämonenwelt zurück, du Schwächling.", schnauzte er ihn an.

"Die hohen Herren haben mich geschickt, damit ich dir bei deiner Reise in der Menschenwelt beiseite stehe.", brachte er keuchend hervor. "Außerdem", fügte er hinzu," soll ich dir das ein oder andere erklären wie beispielsweise die Tatsache das uns normale Menschen nicht sehen können."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wie meinst du das sie können uns nicht sehen?".

"Genau wie ich es dir gesagt habe. Normale Menschen können uns nicht sehen. Sie benötigen eine spezielle Iris die in der Lage ist Dämonen zu sehen."

_"Na dann brauch ich mich ja nicht zu wunderen warum diese Insekten mich nicht sehen können_," dachte er sich.

"Also wie sieht dein Plan aus?", fragte der Dämon. "Welcher Plan was meinst du?", erwiderte er verwundert. "Na dein Plan die Menschheit zu unterjochen. Diesen Plan meine ich!", antwortete der junge Dämon. "Ach so der. Na das ist ganz einfach, ich werde einfach die gesamte Menschheit umbringen." Jetzt flippte der Dämon aus: "Denkst du dass ist so einfach? Wenn es so wäre hätten wir das schon längst selbst erledigt!" Jetzt wurde der andere sauer: "Was wagst du mich so anzuschreien du Winzling? Was soll daran schon schwer sein ist ja nicht so das die Menschen sich wehren können!"

"Ersten ich habe einen Namen wie jeder andere Dämon auch und der lautet Char! Zweitens die Menschen die uns sehen können bekämpfen uns fast alle, gerade weil sie uns sehen können. Also bilde dir nicht ein das alles so einfach wäre! Ach ja und was wäre deiner Meinung nach das beste was ich tun kann um die Menschheit zu vernichten?"

"Wenn ihr das das die letzten zweitausend Jahre nicht geschafft habt, brauchst du dich gar nicht so über meinen Plan aufregen." "_Oh Schreck und der soll derjenige sein, der nur für die Zerstörung der Menschheit erschaffen wurden ist?"_, schoss es Char durch dem Kopf. "Egal was auch immer lass uns erst mal einen ruhigen Platz suchen und uns einen Plan zur Unterjochung der Menschen ausdenken.", so versuchte der junge Dämon Char den anderen erst ein mal zu beruhigen.

"Tch, dieser Plan scheint ja allen sehr wichtig zu sein na dann, bleibt mir wohl nichts anders übrig oder?", sagte er nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens und Blicke austauschens. So machten sich beide auf den Weg...


	3. Stimmungsaugen und Schlägerein Kapitel 3

_**Gleiche Stadt/ Stadtteil Kuribon/ 98. Mittelschule**_

"Man mir ist so langweilig!", sagte ein Mädchen von 15 Jahren. Das Mädchen hatte hellbraune Haare und Türkise Augen, die je nach Stimmung ihre Farbe leicht wechselten: an Tagen wo sie gut drauf war sah man in ihren Augen einen leichten Grünstich, wenn sie allerdings wütenden wurde bekamen ihre Augen einen heftigen Blaustich. Meistens aber sah man weder die eine noch die andere Farbe aufblitzen. Dass war immer so wenn ihr langweilig war und gelangweilt war sie sehr oft. Der Name des Mädchens mit den Stimmungsaugen war Blair.

"Dir ist doch immer langweilig, weil du ständig deine dämlichen Bücher ließt und du dann hoffst das dir das gleiche passiert. Hab ich nicht recht, Leute?",fragte ein Junge im etwa gleichen Alter, mit braunen Haaren und dunklen, verständnisvollen Augen die anderen in der kleinen Runde.

"Ja, da gebe ich Keith ganz Recht Blair.", auch hier sprach wieder ein Junge. Allerdings passte dieser nicht wirklich in die Runde. Er sah kleiner und jünger als sie alle aus, hatte blonde Haare und Augen die so blau wie der Ozean waren.

"Hey, Jamie,Keith, Bücher sind nicht dämlich.", fuhr Blair die beiden Jungs an.

"Aber, aber Blair. Die beiden haben mit einen Recht du liest und träumst zu viel. Das ist auf Dauer nicht gut, schließlich bist du schon 15.", wollte ein Mädchen die Situation retten. Sie sah Jamie zwar sehr ähnlich, war aber größer und wirkte reifer. Hätte man beide in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen hätte man sie sicher nicht für Zwillinge gehalten, dabei waren sie es. Jamie meinte immer das er bald größer als seine Schwester sei, aber das sagte er schon seit knapp zwei Jahren.

"Aber Fiona...",fing Blair an. "Sie hat vollkommen recht Blair das musst du dir eingestehen. Bis vor zwei Jahren war es ja noch lustig aber jetzt stört es nur. Du merkst doch das das einfach nicht mehr in dein Alter passt.",stimmte Jamie seiner Schwester zu.

"Hmpf! Ob das zu meinem Alter passt oder nicht ist doch immer noch meine Sache. Du kannst mir nicht verbieten zu lesen. Außerdem ist euch genauso langweilig wie mir." Damit traf sie den Nagel auf den Kopf, denn sie alle saßen im Klassenzimmer, weil sie eine Freistunde hatten,da sie aber danach noch Unterricht hatten, mussten sie in in einen unbenutzten Klassenzimmer, mit zwanzig anderen Idioten auf das Stundenende warten.

Die vier hatten sich an einen Tisch gesetzt, was gegessen und neben bei ein wenig geplaudert, während der Rest ihrer Klasse beispielsweise in Großschrift School sucks!, oder Ihr Lehrerfotzen leckt mich doch am Arsch! an die Tafel schrieben. Eine andere beliebte Nebenbeschäftigung war das sich-gegenseitig-in-die-Fresse-schlagen-Spiel wie die vier es nannten. Es war ganz einfach du schaust jemanden an, der kommt dann auf dich zu und fragt:Willste Stress oder was glotzte so?, du begibst dich dann auf Augenhöhe und schlägst ihm in die Fresse und er gibt dir dann eine zurück. Das geht solange bis einer von beiden aufgibt und sich dann in Krankenzimmer schicken lässt. Der Gewinner gewinnt meistens eine blutige Nase und der Verlierer verliert zu 10-20% einen Zahn.

Jedenfalls hat die Schule Vorkehrungen getroffen: sie hat in der gesamten Schule blutrote oder rabenschwarze Böden verlegt. Damit man die Blutflecken nicht sofort sieht und man am Ende gar nicht mehr weiß von wem das ganze Blut stammt.

Es gab allerdings noch einen Ort der fast so gut wie das Krankenzimmer besucht ist. Nämlich der Beratungsraum.

In diesem wird man geschickt wenn man mal wieder eine Schlägerei hatte. Im Zimmer wartet dann ein Therapeut, mit dem man über seine Probleme sprechen soll.

Aber keiner in der Schule merkte sich den Namen des Therapeuten, den diese halten es meist nicht länger als zwei Monate in der Schule und kündigen nach dieser Zeit.

Der Rekord wird im Moment von einer Frau mittleren Alters gehalten, die es immerhin vier Monate ausgehalten hat. Man muss dazu sagen das sie jetzt in der Nervenheil-Anstalt wahrscheinlich den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen muss.

"Ja, uns ist genauso langweilig wie dir, da stimmen wir dir wahrscheinlich alle zu, oder?", Jamie und Fiona nickten, "aber was sollen wir machen? Uns wie die anderen Idioten die Köpfe einschlagen?",fragte Keith Blair. "Wär ja schon mal ein Anfang.",murmelte Blair.

"Wie bitte? Wiederhol das mal, ich habs nicht verstanden."

"Ja, ja ist ja gut ich bin schon ruhig!", meinte Blair und ihre Augen bekamen einen leichten Blaustich. "Hey! Musst nicht gleich sauer werden. Und sag jetzt ja nicht das stimmt nicht wir alle können es sehen, deine Augen haben einen leichten Blaustich bekommen.",sagte Jamie unruhig. Sie alle wussten das Blair ziemlich fies werden kann, wenn sie sauer ist.

"Ich bin nicht auf euch sauer.", Blair zeigte ihnen ein Stück von einem Radiergummi, "Den habe ich gerade an den Kopf bekommen. Ich bin auf dem Werfer sauer und dreimal dürft ihr raten wer dass war." Die drei sahen sich an und schien irgendein geheimes Zeichen sich ausgemacht zu haben, denn sie alle riefen wie aus einer Kehle "Ray". Alle in der Klasse wussten von dem auf gegenseitigen Hass beruhenden Verhältnis. Beide liebten es sich mit den anderen gegenseitig Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen. Ab und zu schlugen die beiden sich auch, wenn allerdings ein Lehrer kam verriet keiner den anderen. Das war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz zwischen den beiden und hatte sich mittlerweile auf die gesamte Schule ausgebreitet.

Blair stand auf und ging zu Ray. Ray hatte mal wieder seinen höhnischen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, so dass Blair nur noch wütender wurde.

Als sie sich vor Ray aufgebaut hatte lächelte dieser sie nur an und sagte: "Oh? Bist du sauer? Deine Augen sind ja ganz blau. Hat dich irgendwas verärgert?"

"Ja. Irgendein Idiot hat mich mit ein Stück von einem Radiergummi beworfen. Ich frage mich wer das nur gewesen ist." Sie blickten sich gegenseitig in die Augen, bis Ray schließlich nur einen Satz zu Blair sagte: "Tja, das frage ich mich auch."

Damit hat er das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Gerade in dem Blair ihm eine Verpassen wollte klingelte es ab. "Das kriegst du noch wieder.", flüsterte sie ihm aufgebracht zu.

"Oh. Ich freu mich schon drauf.",erwiderte er nur und begab sich zum nächsten zur nächsten Stunde.

Nach kurzen fünf Minuten begann die letzte Stunde, Blairs Augen wurden wieder türkis und wie all die anderen in dem Zimmer hoffte sie auf nichts anderes als auf das Stundenende.

AN: Ich lade dieses fu**ing Kapitel zum dritten oder vierten Mal hoch bloß weil ich die Sche**e hier nicht kapiert habe!


	4. Über Pläne und Eisenkugeln - Kapitel 4

_**Immer noch Jurichja/ mittlerweile Kuribon/ Flachdach eines alten Hauses**_

"Also was sollte ich deiner Meinung nach tun um die Menschheit zu zerstören?";fragte er zerknirscht den jungen Dämon Char. "Also ich denke wir sollten raffiniert vorgehen."

"Ahh, ja und wie denkst du dir das mit raffiniert vorgehen?". "Naja ich denke mir das so. Da uns normale Menschen nicht sehen können, beginnst du damit Menschen in einem engen Raum umzubringen, dann auf die Polizisten zu warten und in dem Raum rufst das es noch mehr Opfer geben wird wenn sie nicht bestimmte Bedingungen erfüllen.

Auch wenn sie dir am Anfang nicht glauben werden, wenn du genug Menschen umgebracht hast werden sie dir Gehör schenken müssen und schlussendlich deine Bedingungen erfüllen."Char blickt seinen Gegenüber an, in der Hoffnung das er mit dem Plan einverstanden ist, schließlich ist es nicht einfach die Menschenwelt an sich zu reißen.

Nach einigen Minuten der Stille, blickte sein Gegenüber auf und sagte: "Auch wenn ich es unnötig Kompliziert finde. Okay ich hab keinen Besseren Plan.". "Dann ist das Problem mit dem Plan also gelöst. Müssen wir nur noch ein gutes Ver...", doch weiter kam er nicht. Die beiden Dämonen hatten das Schild was vor dem Haus war nicht gelesen und habe somit auch nicht gewusst das dieses Haus heute Abgerissen wird. Und da man sie nicht sehen konnte haben sie einfach damit angefangen das Haus abzureißen. Und da selbst Dämonen bei einer Eisenkugel mit einem Gewicht von 7000 kg und mehr Schaden nehmen, hörte man von beiden nichts mehr...


End file.
